


Undercurrents

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [9]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Communication Failure, Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an undercurrent of tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrents

**Author's Note:**

> Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Undercurrents

There was an undercurrent of tension between them. Almost as if neither one wanted to break the silence that fell between them. Connie smoothed out the wrinkles in her blouse, skirt and hair. Mike was straightening his clothes as well. 

A few times Connie noticed he looked at her like he wanted to say something, but he always stopped himself. 

She supposed she should’ve been offended by Mike’s avoidance. Instead, she too found herself torn between avoidance and confrontation. Connie always thought leaving a situation would be like losing, so she touched Mike’s arm and said, “Did that just happen?”


End file.
